


Наш ответ Чемберлену

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reality, Wardrobe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ответ на работы/заявки авторов с КФ (фикбука)  Lilit_L   и  Bagira13131по поводу гипотетических 5 братьев Такео (не японцев)В Японии трое родных детей редкость, также как и два. Пятеро -  прежде всего или ирландцы, или американцы ирландского происхождения, у Криса Волстенхольма их уже 6 (родных) + 2 приемных- итого 8





	1. Первое явление Такео автору  Lilit_L

**Author's Note:**

> Наш ответ Чемберлену - название статьи и крылатое выражение.  
> 23 февраля 2927 г правительство Великобритании опубликовало обращение к СССР, подписанное Дж.О.Чемберленом.  
> В ноте Чемберлена содержалось требование к СССР прекратить «антибританскую пропаганду» и военную поддержку революционного гоминьдановского правительства в Китае. 27 февраля 1927 года в «Правде» вышла статья под названием «Наш ответ на британскую ноту», а 2 марта там же — заметка, озаглавленная «Привет Кантону! Вот наш ответ Чемберлену!».

Однажды в доме Лилит появился Такео.  
Тот самый, с фиолетовым хвостом до колен и двумя модифицированными пистолетами на поясе.  
Правда по сути заявки он должен быть обнажен, но на деле кутался словно девственное привидение в белую простынь.  
Понимаете, заявка была на обнаженного снайпера, но Такео был очень деликатный и чуткий.   
Присев на краешке подросткового диванчика он убеждал Лилит, что в голом мужчине с точки зрения несовершеннолетней девочки нет, и не может быть ничего интересного.  
Самое интересное, что убедил, ласково, но по-дружески чмокнул девушку в щечку и, пообещав явиться во всей красоте аккурат накануне ее восемнадцатилетия, снайпер исчез за жалобно скрипнувшей от разочарования дверцей шкафа.  
Девушка вылезла из своей постели и заглянула в это естественное, если верить английским писателям, вместилище телепортационных станций.  
За пыльным рядом платьев, демисезонных пальто и кроличьих шуб не было никаких фонарных столбов, никаких голых мужчин и тем более – Нарнии.  
Девушка разочарованно вздохнула и поспешила вернуться в наверняка успевшую остыть постель.  
На удивление там было тепло и тесно и немного пахло оружейной смазкой.  
\- А это я, понимаешь, решил лишний раз не светиться у нашего фикрайтерского начальства, - смущенно пробормотал из-под краешка синтепонового одеяла Такео. – Можно мне в этот раз переночевать у тебя?  
Девушка понимающе хмыкнула и окинула юношу укоризненным взглядом.  
\- Что, в следующей заявке было шибари с высоким рейтингом и Франкенштейном?  
Снайпер смущенно кивнул, и Лилит примирительно потеснила его ближе к стенке.  
\- Учти, если будешь тянуть на себя одеяло – пойдешь ночевать к соседям. И вообще, ты же главный герой, можешь и потерпеть некоторые неудобства и нездоровые прихоти юных анимешниц.  
Впрочем, в голове у нее созревал продуманный до мельчайших деталей коварный анти-яойщицкий замысел.  
За стеною у них проживала суровая преподавательница русского языка и литературы.   
Если верить знающим людям - настоящий кошмар авторов с фикбука и демон-надзиратель прочего контента.  
«Может попробовать оформить над ним опеку, - засыпая подумала девушка, - А то кто его знает, что еще в следующий раз про него напишут».  
Счастье ее пришло, но за него еще надо было как следует побороться.  
На всякий пожарный случай у них оставалось последнее, самое убойное средство.  
\- Пушка у тебя с собой? – тихо толкнула Лилит своего соседа.  
Такео сонно кивнул и чуть приподнял край пуховой подушки.  
«Прямо как Дин Винчестер», - вспомнила своего предыдущего беглеца, которого она укрывала в своей квартире.  
Позвольте представиться – незаменимый помощник в решении самых запутанных мужских проблем.  
Лилит, скромная боевая подруга настоящих мужчин.

 

08 апр 2015


	2. пришествие Такео номер два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> счастье - даром! автору Lilit_L фик №2

Шел уже второй час ночи у нас в России, по гринвичскому времени – полночь еще не наступила, так что новоявленная золушка растворяться в туманной дымке пока не спешила.  
Заказанный обнаженный Такео по-прежнему проявлял чудеса целомудрия и изворотливости.  
Белая римская тога, сооруженная из постельной принадлежности, в процессе закутывания преобразовалась в не первой свежести погребальный саван.  
Погребальный саван ее мечты.  
Снайпер упорно отказывался обнажаться.  
На десятую по счету демонстрацию паспорта и заламинированного свидетельства о рождении молодой человек предъявлял непрошибаемый аргумент – иллюстрированный справочник «Венерические болезни», на истерическое заявление «мне уже двадцать с лишним лет» следовало невозмутимое «хламидиоз и генитальный герпес».  
\- Ну хорошо, сексом мы заниматься не будем. Совершать обмен семенной и слюнной жидкостями посредством соприкосновения кожных и слизистых покровов – тоже, - устало махнула рукой Лилит, эта шутовская торговля порядком истощила ее терпение и поубавила первоначальный пылкий интерес к неуступчивому герою корейской манги. – Что такого произойдет, если ты мне просто станцуешь стриптиз?  
\- Это значит разоблачиться из простыни? – на всякий случай уточнил снайпер, намеренно пытаясь изобразить из себя тугодума и не понимающего русского языка иностранца. – я сегодня не брил ноги и вообще, я не в форме.  
Парень приподнял правую руку и сделал вид, что поражен неаппетитным амбре из подмышек.  
Лилит брезгливо сморщила носик и окончательно примирилась с своей незадачливой судьбой.  
Судьба пробормотала что-то штамп в паспорте, брачное ложе, и демонстрацию девической простыни с пятнами крови.  
\- Неужели ты в жизни был бы таким занудой? – теряя интерес к Такео поинтересовалась Лилит напоследок, затянувшиеся препирательства ее порядком утомили, а завтра с утра на тренировку по тхэквондо и вообще, впереди ее ждали другие офисные подвиги. – Я буду спать, а ты отправляйся куда вам положено отчитаться.  
\- Можно я посплю у тебя в шкафу?  
Ну эти модифицированные снайперы свосем обнаглели, не исполняют заявок, так еще и жилплощади требуют и вообще, саботируют выполнение фикрайтерских заявок…  
«А впрочем, черт с ним, со снайпером», - решила девушка и дала условный сигнал, простучав что-то костяшками пальцев.  
\- Очешуеть как вы долго страдали херней, - из платяного убежища вывалился абсолютно не стесняющийся своей наготы Дин Винчестер. – Детка, я как всегда, сначала в душ, а потом составлю тебе компанию. Обещаю, что ты не успеешь по мне соскучиться.  
\- Винчестер, заткнись, - сонно, но категорично проговорила девушка и отфутболенный охотник удалился в свою платяную Нарнию.  
Модифицированный вздохнул и последовал за своим собратом по несчастью.  
\- Двойное проникновение Сэмми с Касом – это еще ничего, - со знанием дела рассказывал про свои заявки старший Винчестер, - а вот когда тебе в задницу засовывают левиафана… он же не успокоится, пока из другого отверстия не вылезет.  
Снайпер вздрогнул, пытаясь вообразить себе место откуда может вылезти этот гнусный инструмент яоя.  
\- Из горла. – пояснил охотник, привычным движением устраивая постель из нескольких зимних шуб и приглашающе похлопывая по месту рядом с собою.  
\- Ну что, поспим? – выразительные интонации винчестеровского голоса в озвучке Михаила Тихонова обещали много чего интересного.

09 апр 2015


	3. пятеро братьев ...Донелли? и один сводный  Антикайнен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За окном было минус 35, метель. Тао не хотелось выходить на улицу в такую непогоду. Зато потомку революционного финского лыжника такой подвиг по силам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тойво Антикайнен - лыжня Антикайнена, рейд красных финнов по тылам белофиннов в 1922 году.   
> http://www.gov.karelia.ru/Different/Dates/antikainen.html
> 
> https://www.planet-kob.ru/articles/4353
> 
> картина Рылова «Ленин уходит в эмиграцию»
> 
> https://otvet.imgsmail.ru/download/u_1548bef80812c5a8965e07844cd13969_800.jpg

Тао посмотрел в окно, затем для верности кинул оценивающий взгляд через застекленную балконную дверь.  
На улице творилось черт знает что, а ведь они были уже не в Японии, а в Южной Корее. Хотя страна и называлась Южной, но располагалась она-то севернее…

\- Эй, Такео, я тут инфу новую 100% нарыл… Ты, короче, не падай в обморок, но у тебя в действительности не сестра, а дофига, целая куча братьев. Только не Такео-Сэдэо и прочая японщина, а как бы это выразиться поинтеллигентней, в общем, Томми-Джимми-Патрик, полный набор братьев Донелли. А ты, значит, самый любимый братец, потерянное, так сказать дитя. "The Stolen Child".  
М-21 насторожился, что-то тут определенно творилось неладное.  
Что-то хакер темнил и несколько виновато прятал глаза за длинной челкой.  
Снайпер вздохнул и опять же наивно повелся.  
\- Прям-таки и четверо и все – братья?  
\- Конечно, а где еще встретишь семейку из пяти детей как не в католическом Дублине? Морда, правда, у тебя немного того, не совсем ирландская, но на финна похож, да и глазки – совсем как у Кевина Бейкона и Эда Харриса. И вообще, братья тебе наполовину родные, значит - сводные. Мамка, значит, после того, как ирландский папаша в тюрьму попал, замуж за другого вышла, за исландца. Или за финна, в общем, именно из той, скандинавской расы.  
Так что ты не волнуйся, если фамилию пока что не сможешь выговорить. В общем, вот тебе – карточка, деньги, список необходимых покупок и неоплаченные счета за телефоны и интернет.   
Хитрому Тао без гулянья в сети и жизнь была не мила, но тащиться в такую метель за два квартала явно не хотелось. Поэтому он беззастенчиво старался сагитировать на этот поход снайпера.  
Да еще дразнил почем зря, то стопроцентной инфой о прошлом своего боевого товарища, то соблазнял раритетным найденным в закромах родины пистолетом.  
\- Вот тебе карточка платиновая, наркомовский маузер и наган, а на обратном пути зайдешь еще и за хлебом.  
Когда снайпер вернулся, ему же не привыкать – в пургу, в сорокаградусный мороз, пешком через Финский или какой там рядом, Баренцов что ли залив, подобно революционному деду, Тойво, даст бог памяти, Антикайнену., Тао виновато потупил глаза и признался в поспешной и безусловно непростительной ошибке.  
\- Тойво, я тут немного ошибся, в общем, фамилия братцев твоих не Донелли, а вовсе Флэнаган. А четвертого братца я забыл назвать, имя его – Киллиан.  
И да, знаменитым актером он все-таки не был.

01 янв 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Stolen Child".У.Б. Йейтс
> 
> -Где именно Ленин ходил из Финляндии в Россию по льду?  
> Ленин шёл по льду (пересекал границу) в молодости в районе нынешнего санатория "Дюны", в месте впадения Сестры в залив. В Ойлиле его ждала повозка, на которой он уехал в Терийоки, в Айнолу. бухать и речи толкать в кабаке "Товери". от Olekkk » Ср апр 20, 2005
> 
> Хлеб, золото, наган - фильм (1980)


	4. Волшебное средство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т1-41. /трио модифицированных. Использовать лекарство, из-за которого модифицированные перестают осознавать реальность, поиметь всех по очереди, сравнивать свои ощущения.
> 
> автору Mz.Mayhem.

Все оказалось до безобразия просто.  
Гений ученого внутри внешне сдержанного и строгого домовладельца ликовал, между тем, как этот самый (рабо)владелец был несказанно раздосадован таким неожиданным поворотом.  
Споить, совратить и запудрить мозги его супермодифицированным охранникам оказалось до обидного просто.   
Эту, оказывающую поистине «волшебное превращение», водичку для выведения из рабочего состояния трио мог бы сварганить любой приходской священник.  
Закономерный вопрос, на что только в Союзе тратятся деньги?  
Эдак прознают враги, и конец вооруженной охране!   
Эксперимент, несмотря на нескрываемое самим исследователем отвращение, следовало довести до логического конца.   
С подробным анализом и отчетом на случай бессоницы на домашнее видео.  
Секс с М-21 походил на щенячью возню в песочнице.   
Оборотень с живым интересом осваивал новые возможности трансформированного в экстазе тела и отчаянно, но безуспешно пытался поймать свой существующий в мысленном воображении хвост.  
Дипломатичный и ловко подлаживающийся под изменчивое настроение своих напарников хакер оказался жадным и грубым подобием вампира из нуаровых фильмов о Дракуле.  
Такое впечатление, что и в постели он стремился то ли к несанкционированному взлому с черного хода, то ли высасывал нервы и деньги, чужие секреты, выболтанные невзначай, пряча по привычке в заначку на жесткий диск сворованные килобайты.   
В его беспрестанно меняющих цвет глазах, мелькали зеленые огоньки двоичного кода, зрачки - объективы записывающей видеокамеры.  
Зато застенчивый, как ромашка в кирзовых сапогах, снайпер в сексуальном аспекте оказался таким же восхитительно, непередаваемо, раздражающим своей наивностью до проявлений бруксизма, стесняшкой. Франкенштейну пришлось полтора часа уговаривать его выйти раздетым из шкафа с подручными инструментами для исследования органов малого таза и брюшной полости, куда тот засмущавшись своей наготы умудрился спрятаться.   
Медицинское оборудование для вскрытия трупов хранилось в соседнем,  
избежавшем насильственного вторжения тела Такео, несгораемом сейфе.   
В конце концов, снайпер вышел-таки на контакт, поддавшись на старый трюк со "словом бойскаута" и "честное, я же тебя не изнасиловать хочу, пионерское".  
Франкенштейн даже объяснил как происходит обмен слюнной жидкостью при поцелуе.   
До тонкостей возвратно-поступательных движений члена в копулятивных органах по его расчетам они бы дошли через пять уроков такого целомудренного полового воспитания.  
Приходилось вовсю перекраивать график всего исследования и разработки ответных мер на гипотетическую провокацию вероятного противника.  
Полученные с таким нечеловеческим трудом и терпением данные следовало незамедлительно принять во внимание, и по возможности оградить его подручных от несанкционированного манипуляторского воздействия, дабы никто не воспользовался этим неожиданным эффектом в своих противозаконных целях.  
Что если нечто подобное произойдет с его охранниками на боевом посту?  
Сейчас перед Франкенштейном, ответственным за жизнь не только ГМО, но и Мастера, и других детей стояла неразрешимая дилемма.  
Чему же отдать приоритет, разработке и поиску противоядия или вырабатыванию стойкого иммунитета путем многократного повторения аналогичных, провоцирующих выработку антител, ситуаций?  
А ведь следовало еще оценить степень опасности воздействия препарата на расу ноблесс!  
И какой атеистичный недоброжелатель прислал Франкенштейну под видом умопомрачительного по стоимости ингредиента заказанного для проведения серии жутко секретных опытов освященную воду?  
Обратный адрес на чеке отправителя: "Лоуренс, штат Канзас".   
Приписка:   
С (не)дружественным приветом, Бобби.

 

15 марта 2016- 12.08.2017


End file.
